


Case Figurine

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam dies at the end just expect that, Adam is stalking Blake, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Blake Belladonna, Eventual Relationships, F/F, Lesbian Weiss Schnee, POV Third Person, Swearing, Useless Lesbian Weiss Schnee, Volume 6 Spoilers, Weiss Schnee has a heart, i guess?, stalker au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Blake's been running from him for years- ever since she was a teenager. She hops state to state, each time more carefully, but he always finds her. On this specific cold evening, she doesn't know why, but when she spots the familiar figurine on her porch she stops. She's 22 and  hasn't caught a break from the stalker. The freak. She doesn't even know who it is or what she had done to him for him to follow her around for years. With her new found confidence, she turns around and goes to the nearest police station, and she is suggest a private investigator.Schnee Studys.ORPHANING! SORRY!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Case Figurine

Blakes eyes widened. No, no no no _no._ Not here. 

The porcelain cats yellow eyes seemed to be pointed right at her. It stuck out against the dull colors of the brick that made the townhome so appealing. The cracked cement stairs beneath the cats paws made it look like that cat itself had put it there, and that made Blake take a step back. 

How could he have found her? It's been the longest time he's taken to find her, she was almost sure he’d stopped. Blake was so _relieved_ , 9 months of nothing. It was the first time she’s held a job for so long and the first time she’s paid her 9th month of rent. The first time she’d relaxed and made acquaintances (friends were out of the question). She was about to open up a bank account, other then the secret one she had that her parents could access, but that _damn_ cat prevented it all.

Looking closer, the cat was on top of an envelope, but Blake could care less about its incoherent rambling. She’d gotten to many of them, and they were almost all the same. 

All the same.

That sentence echoed in her head. There were twelve notes- now bumped up to thirteen, and the same amount of cats. She didn’t keep them- always smashed them in case the fucker was watching- which was Blakes worst fear of all whenever she’d first find the cats.

The last five years of her life had been the same story on repeat- find a cat, pack up her boxes, go to a marked city and stop contact with her family for the first two months.She’s been through more jobs then her father, and that made her cringe. She hadn’t ever gotten around to going to university or any relationships. Here she was, in the middle of one of the ‘safe cities’ that was marked on her map. 

She stared down the figurine, wondering what it wanted. What _he_ wanted. The letters weren’t helpful to narrow it down, and her hometown police never got anywhere with who it was. She was a little relieved to realize that it was outside, remembering the times she’d walk into her room or her bathroom only to find the cat and note. There was no backdoor, cities were like that, and her two small windows here painted shut. She always carried the only key with her, suspicious of everyone that looked her way. Of anyone that talked to her. She thanked the gods silently that she bought the smallest town home of them all in a panic, needing somewhere to stay fast. She didn’t mind how small it was, she had barely anything to call furniture.

A sudden honking snapped her out of her focus, and she looked around. The cold air seeped back into her awareness and so did the sunsets orange hues. It was late out. Sunset of September 17th, five years and two months after her hospital encounter. Blake looked back to the cat.

“Fuck running” Her voice wavered as she spoke. She turned around, going back the way she came down the busy street.

Her work was a few blocks away from the police station, having passed it on her way home each day and every time considering going inside and getting help. When she finally came upon the stations glass doors, she looked at herself. Black hair, yellow eyes, and tired eyes.

No more tired eyes. 

  
  
  
  


_“Hello? Hi, m-my name is Belladonna. My situation is a bit rough, but I’m desperate so your number was suggested to me. I’m calling to make an appointment, hopefully with an investigator? I’m not sure what details I’m supposed to share on a voicemail about what help I need, but I’m being stalked”_

Weiss looked up to her client, the yellow eyes looking down after playing the voicemail Belladonna left. 

“So, Belladonna, could you explain to me how you got our number?” 

The girl blinked, as if her question phased through her. A second went by, and another, then Weiss sighed and the girl flinched. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just- this feels like an interrogation, not an interview” 

“They could be the same thing. In fact, they are in my line of work,” Weiss eyes the girl up and down and shifted. They looked the same age, and Weiss guessed they probably were with her luck. The soul reason she joined her family's company was because they only had serious clients, not twenty year olds with relationship troubles. “Please just answer the questions so we can move along. I’m Weiss, there's no need to be scared Belladonna’

Yellow eyes studied her for another moment before she looked away once more. 

“My name is Blake by the way, Belladonna is my last name”

Weiss wrote that down on her notepad.“On the voicemail you introduced yourself as Belladonna-”

“For of habit, sorry. I’m running from someone”

“Your stalker?”

“My stalker, yes” Blake confirmed. Blake was a little shaken, haven got an aggressive phone call from a company she called two and a half weeks ago. She’d gone down to the police station and made a statement about her stalker. The police said they couldn’t do much since he hadn’t broken in this time, and all the other notes and cats were destroyed. They had brushed her off, saying she had an admirer. Thankfully, one police officer had handed her a card and wrote up a report for her, saying she believed her. 

“Okay Blake. How’d you get our number?” Weiss repeated, taking a sip from her coffee. Mondays weren’t the best, and her first case seemed like a bust. “You said someone gave it to you?”

“Yes, yeah- I got it from a police officer when I was trying to report him-”

“Sorry sorry, a police officer you said?” Weiss interrupted, and Blake flinched from her tone.

“U-uh, yes?”

“ _This_ cities police station?”

“Actually, no, Palo Alto’s police station-” Blake was again interrupted, this time by Weisses exasperated sigh and a loud laughing from the wall. Looking over, it was really a mirror and Blake could assume it was a mirror that she couldn’t see through, but whoever was laughing could.

“Am I missing something?”

Weiss glared at the mirror then gave an apologetic smile to Blake. “I’m sorry, I must apologize. The person who suggested you here- Officer Rose- is a sort of colleague of mine-”

Someone walked in and scoffed to Weiss. “Come one Weiss, you can admit you have friends”

“Winter! I’m trying to be _professional-”_

“Well your professional front is scarring your client. Ms.Belladonna,” Winter, who looked quite similar to the first investigator, sat down next to her. “We’re sorry for the threatening interview- it's just that our services are rather private, along with this company. We were concerned about who leaked us- but it was only my sisters friend”

“You two are sisters?” 

They shared a look, and Blake supposed that should have been obvious. 

“Let me settle you down. I am Winter Schnee, and she is Weiss Schnee of Schnee Studies” 

Blake looked from one to the other then flushed red hue. “I-I’m surprised that I actually got direct contact to the head on the company-”

“Oh no no, the name has been the families for generations, and our father has the title of head of the company” Winter clarified, and the younger Schnee started to get impatient. 

“Winter, now that we know its a mix up, can’t we show her out?”

Blake slouched at her statement and Winter tsked. 

“Weiss, just because you consider it a mix up doesn’t mean it is. Ruby personally gave Blake our number, so there must be a problem,” Winter stood, going to the door. “Properly interview her, if you would”

Blake turned back to Weiss, and the girl took a long sip of her coffee before picking the pen back up. 

“If you can’t help me, I should leave” Blake said while looking into the investigators pale eyes. “I have no problem finding another investigator to hire”

“Well, I find it rude to waste someone's time like that, so I don’t mind interviewing you- honestly” Weiss scanned the few notes she had before glancing to Blake. “You’re being stalked? How long has it been?”

The raven haired girl sighed. “Five years is what I suspect, but it's been four and a half years since the first cat figure I’ve gotten” 

Weiss tilted her head. “Why do you ‘suspect’ five years?” 

It took Blake a moment to respond. “Five years ago, I was attacked and hospitalized, and the a-attacker called 911 about a ‘hurt cat’, not a stabbed teenager”

Weiss wrote that down. “I’m sorry to hear about your encounter- actually, all the encounters must’ve been unpleasant” Blake nodded and Weiss continued. “He left you multiple figures?” 

“Every time he finds me, he leaves a cat figurine in or around my apartments. Along with notes-”

“I’m assuming you destroyed them?”

“All except the most recent one,” Blake took out some bags labeled ‘EVIDENCE’ from her bag. Officer Rose had been kind enough to actually take her report and bag up the letter and cat. “This is what he left”

“He? Do you remember your attacker?” 

Blake shrugged. “From their build I’d assume it was a male, and he refers to himself a lot as my ‘perfect man’. It's so freaky, he lists the things I do and how its cute... he thinks he knows me”

“He’s a stalker, I wouldn’t be surprised if he did know you inside and out”

The two didn’t say anything while Weiss took out the latest letter from Blakes evidence bag. She read through that, then the analysis Ruby wrote out. This girl wasn’t kidding, he seemed determined. His grammar was aggressive, which made Weisses eyebrows furrow in worry. “Blake, he sounds devoted to getting your attention, so he either had it at one point or he’s seen you direct your attention to someone, so you’ve been around him before” 

“I knew him?” Blake asked, surprised. “Wh-what did I do to him that made me get _impaled_?”

Weiss looked up from the papers to find Blake shaking. She stood and went around to Blakes side of the table and put an arm on her shoulder. 

“You didn’t do anything to aggravate him, I’m sure of it. Stalkers think differently than me and you” She rubbed her arm, giving Blake a moment to calm down.

“I-i never knew anyone I was around could be a _stalker_ ” 

“If your family involved in any public appearances? Like the news? Are they public speakers or politics?”

She nodded. “My father became an important part to an equality movement called The White Fang, but what I gather from our phone calls, their new leader has been ruining it”

Weiss took the seat Winter had been in earlier, thinking through Blakes backstory. Movements took a lot of public speaking, and you could never know if psychopaths were in the crowd.

“Did you ever speak yourself?”

“I was part of it, and I’d stand next to my father in conferences, sure” Blake explained. She’d remembered being booed and shouted at by some stupid teenagers when she went to her old highschool, she doubted any of them had the balls to stab her, nonetheless follow her across the country. 

“One last thing, Blake. Why, after the twelve times he’s left the cat figures at your addresses, are you just now reporting the issue?” 

Blake shifted in her seat, a little embarrassed by Weisses wording.

“I’m… I’m sick of my life. I’ve been running and hiding from this man who can obviously find me. He’s hurt me b-before, and I’m scared of what I’ll become by the time he decides to confront me again” Blake looked to Weisses face. “I’m done looking over my shoulder” 

Weiss looked down to the table. She knew what it was like to hate your life, longing for it to change, and how relieved she was when Winter helped her. 

“Okay, I’ll take it”

“Uhhhh… ‘take it’?” Blake asked. 

“I’ll take your case. It’s my first one, and sure the police could send your report through the court and await confirmation, but like my sister mentioned, our services are private. We work right away and faster”

Blake was a little taken back. Weiss seemed like she didn’t want to deal with her, so the sudden change of heart made her face flush for the second time that evening and her chest tighten. She stood and quickly wiped away the tears that filled her eyes then held her hand out to Weiss. 

“Thank you so much, you don’t know how happy I am to h-hear that you’ll help me” 

Weiss smiled fondly, something about Blake made Weiss want to hug her, but her refrained. Instead, she held Blakes had firmly and smiled warmly. “It would be my pleasure to help catch the bastard that’s been harassing you, Ms.Belladonna” 

From the other side of the mirror, Winter smiled too. She finished Blakes case paper, knowing Weiss would take it. She took the paper, going to Weisses office, and left it on her desk. Written under the case name in bold letters was ‘Case Figurine’, and Weiss was welcome to change it once she saw, but the younger investigator kept it, thinking it had a nice ring to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm hoping that if you all like it, I'll continue this work. Comments of feedback helps, and the kudos ;)


End file.
